


shouting of merry flowers

by siojo



Series: leaping sweetly, your voice [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Adoption, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Family Fluff, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Mentioned Murder, brazil doesn't appear to have extradition treaties with the us, lawyer rouge, mentioned edward newgate, mentioned platonic soulmates, nerf guns, technically set in a soulmate au verse, very vaguely implied, wanted criminal roger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 04:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siojo/pseuds/siojo
Summary: Ace has always wanted a friend, so when the secret agents next door leave, not that they were suppose to admit they knew that the neighbors were secret agents, and a new family with two children move in next door, he's excited. Now he just hope that his dad would be able to give him advice on how to make friends that didn't end up with the neighbors hating him.Sabo isn't sure what to make of the playing card and the murderer next door, but they're certainly more fun then his family.





	shouting of merry flowers

**Author's Note:**

> last year in December, i wrote "over wires came leaping" and there was some questions about how Sabo came to live with the Gol-Portgas family exactly. So... here you go? have some answers?
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Roger shifts one foot forward, balancing Ace on his shoulders, “You see them yet?”

 

“There’s like a dozen moving vans,” Ace mutters in annoyance, binoculars pressed to his face. “It’s a little hard to tell who isn’t a mover.”

 

“Do they look like spies or military?” Roger asks curiously.

 

“They don’t have any of the cool things that the last neighbors we had did. Mostly it’s just fancy,” Ace pauses, shifting so quickly that Roger almost loses his grip on Ace’s legs. “There’s a new car pulling up, maybe five people, a driver I think and four others.”

 

Roger wonders if he should feel guilty that Ace can identify that sort of thing so quickly, before pushing the idea to the side and grinning, “Any kids?”

 

“Two! There are two kids,” Ace hisses excitedly.

 

“How old?”

 

“My age! They’re my age, dad!”

 

“No way,” Roger grins bouncing on his toes to jostle Ace enough to make him laugh. “Let me see.”

 

Ace laughs, leaning backwards enough to glance down at Roger, “You can’t, you’re too heavy for me to pick up dad, you know that,” He glances back over the fence. “Do you think mom will let us introduce ourselves when she gets home. They have kids.”

 

“We’ll see when your mom gets home,” Roger answers, groaning as he lifts Ace from his shoulders and setting him down on the ground. “Until then, keep your walkie talkie on you and I’ll call you for lunch, okay kid?”

 

“Okay,” Ace sighs dramatically, already heading off towards the back of the compound.

 

“And don’t leave the compound, your mom will kill us both if you get picked up by the police again,” Roger shouts after his son.

 

“No promises!”

 

Roger sighs shaking his head, sometimes Ace was too much like him and not enough like his mother. Or maybe that was too much like his mother and not enough like his father, he was pretty sure it was his fault, however. No matter how many times Rouge had been arrested for protesting during college. He scrubs a hand through his hair, grinning when his cell phone starts playing Rouge’s ringtone, “Rouge, darling.”

 

“Dearest, what have you done now?” Rouge asks. “One moment,” Roger listens to muffled Portuguese as Rouge talks to one of the others at her law firm. “Sorry darling, we’ve had a rather large case get shoved at us and it’s been busy. Now, why are you feeling guilty and what have you done?”

 

“Ace and I were spying on the new neighbors,” Rogers starts. “And-”

 

Rouge sighs and Roger can almost feel the way she’s pinching the bridge of her nose, “And why were you spying on the neighbors dearest? You know they feel uncomfortable when we spy back.”

 

“These are new ones. Ace and I were watching them move in, they’ve got two kids. Besides, it’s only fair that we get to spy on them after the last ones,” Roger whines. “Can you look them up?”

 

“I can, but only because Ace could use a friend his age,” Rouge agrees before pausing for a long moment. “Do you think they’re trying to get an in with our son to use against you?”

 

“I don’t think so, not after how badly they failed last time. But taking Ace would be an excellent way to make me go back to the US without issue. I would do anything to keep you both safe.”

 

“I know you would, dearest. I’ll have a file put together and sent to you soon. Is Ace still on the grounds or have you lost him already? He seems to give you the slip quite often.”

 

“My darling Rouge, I am-,” Roger cuts himself off and grabs his walkie-talkie. “Kid, you still on the grounds?”

 

“Yeah,” Ace answers after a too long moment where Roger actually begins to worry that Ace has ditched the grounds and started exploring Fortaleza on his own again. “I’m in the backyard. The family doesn’t seem so nice, they’re yelling at the movers lots … ABORT!”

 

“Ace?”

 

“I’ve been compromised, one of the kids spotted me, what do I do?” Ace whispers. He doesn’t even get the chance to say anything else before a new voice appears. 

 

“Are you spying on us?”

 

“No?”

 

Roger sighs, shaking his head, “Rouge, our son will never be an internationally famous spy.”

 

Rouge laughs and Roger grins besotted, “Go make sure that our son makes a friend, dearest, and he doesn’t tell his parents about this faux pas. I’ll have those files delivered express,” Rouge sighs. “And stop worrying so much, I’m sure that poor Edward is probably worried sick, and he doesn’t have the same lucky happenstance that I do. I get to call you when you concern me.”

 

“Thank you, darling. Will you be home for dinner tonight? I’m making your favorite.”

 

“I’ll try, dearest, but this case is important. I’ll see you when I get home, tell Ace I love him and go help him make a friend.”

 

Roger grins besottedly at his phone for a moment before closing it and hurrying to the backyard to find Ace still in the middle of a staredown with a blond boy about the same height, the blond was just on their side of the fence, still balanced by holding carefully onto the vines covering both sides. 

 

“You introduce yourself yet, kid?”

 

“You told me that I wasn’t allowed to do that unless you were here. Like when we had the old neighbors.” 

 

“In this case, Ace, you could have introduced yourself.”

 

“Your name is Ace?” The boy snorts. “That’s a playing card.”

 

Ace frowns, “My mom picked out my name and she’s really smart. Take it back.”

 

“Ace,” Roger says stepping between the two boys, already knowing what his son’s temper would lead to if he didn’t stop it quickly.

 

“And why are you spying on us?” The blond continues. “That’s suspicious!”

 

Roger grins, “Our last neighbors were secret agents looking to drag me, legally, back to the United States to face murder charges,” The wide eyed look that he gets is almost funny. “We wanted to make sure that your family wasn’t another set of agents, right kid?”

 

“They were really mean! Mom even made them cookies and they thought we were trying to kill them. It’s not like we knew they were allergic to peanut butter.”

 

“You’re playing with me aren’t you,” The boy asks suspiciously. “No one really has secret agents after them.”

 

“Roger D Gol,” Roger grins at the wide-eyed look that crosses the kid’s face. “And this is my son, Ace. Nice to meet you.”

 

“Sabo,” He says finally. “Sabo Outlook. Are you really Roger D Gol? I read a book about you.”

 

Roger raises an eyebrow, “A book?”

 

“It said you murdered the senator that was pushing through reforms that would have cost your company millions if passed. And that wasn’t counting fines you were gonna be levied the longer it took you to fall into line with them.”

 

“Dad didn’t kill anyone,” Ace says sternly. “Dad was already taking care of the new regulations and making sure that his company was in a position to apply all the ones that affected his company. Dad was called into to talk with the guy about showing his support for the law. No way dad would have killed someone like that.”

 

“You make it sound like I have killed someone son.”

 

“You killed that guy that broke into the house to kill mom,” Ace counters finally shifting to sit up properly.

 

“You’ve actually killed someone,” Sabo hisses.

 

“That was self-defense, don’t scare him,” Roger says sighing heavily. “I thought you wanted to make friends, this is not how you make friends, kid.”

 

Ace stares at Roger for a long moment, “I’ve never made friends before. What do I know about making friends? You were lucky enough to have a platonic soulmate, a ready made friend. I didn’t.”

 

“I’m very confused,” Sabo says slowly looking between them in confusion. “Really confused. What is going on?”

 

“I’m an alleged murderer,” Roger answers. “With one self defense murder, this is my innocent son who wants to make friends. He is asking if you want to play with him. And possibly be friends, Ace hasn’t been very clear but I think I know my son well enough to make that guess.”

 

Sabo nods, “I’ve never had friends. What do friends do?”

 

Roger stares at them both in confusion and wonders if this is his punishment for something that he did that he can’t even remember, because he’s got to somehow teach two boys, who know nothing about friendship, “Where’s Ed when I need him?” He sighs. “Alright, we are going to play with those Nerf guns that your mom got you, Ace. Go grab them for us.”

 

“Okay!” Ace agrees bouncing quickly to his feet and running carefully around the pool. “Try not to scare him off yet, dad!”

 

Sabo waits the long minute for Ace to vanish inside before asking, “Are you going to kill me?”

 

“Nah, I only kill people trying to hurt my family,” Roger says grinning. “And I’ll be cleared of the murder at some point soon enough. So, Sabo Outlook, what brings your family to Brazil? My wife and I moved here for the lack of extradition treaties to the US.”

 

Sabo shrugs, scuffing his shoe on the patio, “I think dad stole money from his company.”

 

“Ah, Brazil is good for Americans running from the law,” Roger agrees as Ace runs back out the house, with an armful of Nerf gun and a laundry bag of foam bullets. “Hey kid, you brought all of them?”

 

“You didn’t say which ones,” Ace gasps laying them all out on the ground. “Are we playing Nerf war like we play with mom?”

 

“Where is your mom,” Sabo asks looking nervously at the house.

 

Roger grins, “My darling Rouge is at work. She’s a lawyer, she working a big case right now and she might not make it home for dinner,” Roger pouts having reminded himself of that fact. “But she’ll be happy to meet you when she finally has time. But,” Roger grins. “Nerf war time.”

 

“Since you never played with us before, you can pick first,” Ace says glancing up at Sabo. “Mom and Dad always make sure that we have two of the same guns so that when dad and I play, we’re on even terms.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Dad says that guests pick first. We’ve never had guests over who wanted to play with me before, but it seems like a pretty good rule. Even if it’s a little silly.”

 

Sabo nods before taking his time studying each one, eyes narrowed, “This one.”

 

“I get this one,” Ace says snatching up the matching gun. “Dad, your turn.”

 

“I don’t know. Did you ask Sabo if he wanted me to play with you both?” Roger asks.

 

“You can play too, sir.”

 

“Alright, I’ll take this one then. Want to split up the ammo too kid?”

 

Ace sticks his tongue out, dumping the bag on the ground and shifting through the quick loaders and spare cartridges. “These are for yours, dad, and you get this half, Sabo.” Ace pauses. “Are your parents gonna wonder where you are?”

 

“They’re too busy with the movers,” Sabo shrugs. “And Stelly.”

 

“That’s your brother right?” Ace asks excitedly. “I’ve always wanted one, but mom says she can’t have more kids, so I just have a cousin that I never get to see anymore. He’s in Portugal.”

 

“We’re not brothers,” Sabo snaps before shaking his head. “Sorry, I … He’s my cousin. My parents took him in and-”

 

Roger jumps at the sound of the doorbell, “I’ve got to get that. Your mom was sending over some things for me too look at. I shouldn’t be too long, think you two could start without me?”

 

“If you’re sure,” Ace asks slowly.

 

“I’m sure, go play,” Roger watches long enough to make sure that the two started playing before meeting the maid with the file, thanking her quickly before taking it to Rouge’s home office to read it over.

 

The Outlook family, and who names their child Outlook Outlook, let alone continuing the naming pattern until there was an Outlook Outlook the Third, had come from the Netherlands to the United States before Sabo was born, taking roles within the family company. Until Outlook had been caught embezzling from the company and fled to Brazil to escape charges. Before that they had taken in the orphaned heir of the company, Stelly.

 

The family was bad news, Roger sighs leaning back in his seat to watch Ace and Sabo from the window until his phone rang.

 

“I take it you read the files?” Rouge says when he answers. “What’s wrong?”

 

“Sabo Outlook is in our backyard playing with Ace.”

 

“Sabo isn’t a bad kid, I wouldn’t say that you would have to separate them, but you are to keep Ace away from Sabo’s family. Besides, Sabo helped the forensic accountants catch his father.”

 

“You’re joking.”

 

“He mentioned Outlook’s off shore accounts to them,” Rouge mutters around something.

 

Roger frowns, “Are you just eating lunch?” He demands.

 

“This case is important.”

 

“I will bring Ace and we will drag you to lunch on time if this happens again. You know you’re suppose to eat on time so that you take your medication like you’re suppose to.”

 

“I feel like you’re my doctor.”

 

“If I didn’t remind you that you wouldn’t remember to take you meds or do we not remember your last appointment?” Roger asks before sighing. “So, I don’t have to tell Ace that he can’t play with his new friend, because he looks happy out there.”

 

“He can keep Sabo, but he isn’t allowed to play with Stelly or deal with either of the Outlook parents. If you have to play up the murderer angle to keep them distant. I don’t like them.”

 

“Have I ever told you that I love you?”

 

Rouge laughs, “Just about every time we speak, dearest. Now, I have to finish eating and get back to work, if our neighbors stop by?”

 

“Terrify them,” Roger promises.

 

“Good. When I get home at a decent time, you and I should go over and introduce ourselves. For now, unless they come over, don’t interact with them. I have to go, dearest.”

 

“Farewell than, darling,” Roger says smirking as he picks up the Nerf gun. “I have to go beat our son and his new friend at Nerf war, see you tonight.” He plays their usual dragged out farewell before snapping the phone shut and hurrying downstairs to peek out the back door.

 

Ace is hidden behind the glass pool table, which is tipped onto it’s side, providing cover for him. Making it hard for Sabo to get him. Sabo meanwhile had gotten hold of the umbrella and three of the chairs, making a fort all of his own. They were both well done, except they had forgotten that Roger had promised to come back and left gaps that he could easily use to take them both. He laughs when both boys shout, hit one after the other.

 

“Dad!” Ace shouts turning to pout at him. “You have to announce when you join the game, that’s your rule.”

 

“I don’t remember that,” Roger shouts back, still hiding behind the door frame.

 

“You made it after mom got home early and attacked us both by surprise. You can’t break your own rule, that means that you can’t play with us.”

 

Roger hums, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He doesn’t miss the look that passes between them. “Planning something son?”

 

“If we aren’t playing by rules,” Ace grins. “That means we can team up.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“I’m telling mom that you cursed. You have to put money in the jar!”

 

“Your mom doesn’t put money in the jar.”

 

Ace stares at Roger in confusion, “Mom is perfect, why would she have to put money in the swear jar? She’s not like you. She doesn’t swear.”

 

“Oh, you’re good,” Roger mutters darkly. “I’m going to win, even if you brats team up against me.”

 

“I don’t know,” Sabo says softly. “I think that Ace and I could totally take you down.”

 

“I liked you better when you were scared of me. Let’s go back to that, be scared of me again.”

 

Sabo shakes his head, “Ace told me the story of the time that you fell down the stairs carrying a cake and ended up covered in it, you can’t be scary after that. He had pictures.”

 

“I have never felt so betrayed by you before in my life, son,” Roger states pouting at Ace. “I’m telling your mother.”

 

“Mom would take my side and tell us funnier stories.”

 

“That’s it,” Roger growls exiting the house and stepping forward menacingly. “I’m going to beat you both, you better run.”

 

Ace and Sabo look at each other, a moment of instant understanding before they’re both running, screaming from Roger, moving swiftly on their heels.

* * *

  
  


Stelly sniffs in disgust as another maid scurries out of his way too slowly, his head still throbbing from the loud noises that had echoed from the house next door. The help there must be worse than the ones that his parents had purchased for their new home, if the children there were so misbehaved. 

 

He threw open the door open to Sabo’s room, frowning when the banging didn’t even make Sabo jump, “And where were you all day?”

 

Sabo barely looks up from his book, scribbling notes into a notebook as he reads, “What are you talking about?”

 

“Don’t play that game with me,” Stelly says raising his voice. “I noticed you were missing, even the  _ help _ ,” His lip curls at the reminder that he had actually been reduced to demanding to know where Sabo was more than once. “Didn’t know where you went. You weren’t even hiding in your room like you usually do. Where were you?”

 

“Playing with the serial killer next door,” Sabo answers grinning as he glances up at Stelly, eyes bright. “Well, he’s only killed two people so far, so not exactly serial.”

 

“You think this is funny? There are disgusting people out there! Can you imagine touching them? What would mother say?” Stelly says disgusted.

 

“I’m sure that you can regale me with her exact words, but if you would be so kind as to not do so, I want to do more research.”

 

Stelly rolls his eyes, “On what? Your fake serial killer?”

 

“Roger D Gol,” Sabo answers. “He’s said to have killed a politician. I have questions.”

 

“And what? Your serial killer is going to answer you?”

 

Sabo shrugs, “He might. You never know. Was there anything else, Stelly? I’m busy and I’d rather finish this before dinner. Unless you have something important to inform me of?”

 

“I’m telling that you went missing,” Stelly shouts slamming back out of Sabo’s room, his head aching from the extra noise, and storming down to the drawing room to find their parents, pouting when they weren’t where he expected them to be.

 

He sniffs, furious that they weren’t where he expected, marching back to his bedroom. There wasn’t a chance that there was a serial killer next door, The police would have arrested him already. If there was, than Sabo would probably annoy him enough to get himself killed and then he wouldn’t be Stelly’s problem anymore. Stelly would be glad to be rid of him. 

 

Now if only the stupid people next door would stop shouting like that!

 

* * *

  
  
  


“Are you staying for lunch today?” Ace asks when Sabo finally climbs over the wall separating their houses. “Dad wants to know.”

 

“If that’s okay,” Sabo answers slowly as he drops to the ground. “Sorry that I’m so late, Stelly’s been following me around since I keep vanishing.”

 

Ace grins, “It’s okay, I figured. Are you allergic to anything?”

 

“No?”

 

“Good, dad’s planning on making moqueca.”

 

“Mo-cu-ka?”

 

“Moqueca, it’s a,” Ace frowns looking for the right words. “It’s got fish, peppers, tomatoes, and Azeite de dendê. It’s a stew.”

 

“What’s that?”

 

Roger grins, “It’s one of Ace’s favorites. It’s a stew, like he said. It’s good, not spicy or anything, which I thought when Rouge first made it for me but it’s good. I can make you something else in case you don’t like it. We have left over pamonha, you liked that didn’t you?”

 

“Okay,” Sabo agrees. “I’ll try it and if not, I really do like pamonha.”

 

“There you go. Go have fun, I’ve got to keep an eye on it and it’ll be about half an hour until it’s done. Ace, keep your walkie on you, okay?”

 

“Yes dad,” Ace groans. “Come on, mom got me some new books and you’ll love them! There’s pictures of some really cool things!” Ace is careful as he grabs Sabo’s arm, dragging him up the stairs to his bedroom. “That’s a new one.”

 

Sabo snorts pulling up his sleeve, “Dad thought I was going to slow and dragged me to keep up,” He frowns at the bruise. “I didn’t think it was that bad looking.”

 

“All bruises look bad. We’ve got stuff you can put on it before we look over the books. Maybe wrap it up and tell dad that you sprained it climbing of the fence.”

 

“You don’t have to.”

 

“We’re friends. Dad says that friends help each other and take care of each other. I can’t make your parents stop doing that stuff they do to you, but I can make sure that you’re taking care of,” Ace narrows his eyes suspiciously. “They aren’t doing something worse to you, are you?”

 

“I would have mentioned it if they were,” Sabo promises. “Mostly it’s just squeezing too tight when they touch me or tugging me along too hard. Yelling at me for stuff that isn’t actually too bad, you know?”

 

Ace shakes his head, “No. Mom and dad don’t do anything like that. Even when they’re upset with me they don’t do stuff like that.”

 

“That sounds nice, I wish mine were like that.”

 

“I could share mine.”

 

“Nah,” Sabo grins. “But you can help me wrap up my wrist. Your dad would make that face again and I feel bad when he gets upset about my bruises.”

 

“Fine, but the offer is still open,” Ace says digging through his desk drawer to pull out the cream that his mom used when he bruised himself up playing.

 

“I know, thanks.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. Now hold still, this is hard and I don’t wanna mess up and wrap it up too tight.”

 

Sabo laughs, holding his wrist out and steady as Ace spread the cream and took care to wrap his wrist just right, demanding to know if he had wrapped it too tight or too loose. Ace was really nice about helping him hide his bruises from his dad, because Mrs. Gol hadn’t been home at a time for them to meet. Always helping and smiling and Sabo was grateful to have Ace as his friend.

 

“You okay?”

 

“Just tired,” Sabo answers. “I was reading late. Show me those books you were talking about?”

 

Ace grins, rolling to his feet and snatching up both of the books on his bed and dropping down beside Sabo and holding the first book up, “This one is about those weird sea creatures you like so much, the really creepy ones. They’re creepy, look!”

 

“Creepy,” Sabo says looking at the picture wide eyed. “What are they?”

 

“They’re,” Ace frowns, staring at the fish. “It’s a fish that lives deep in the ocean, it’s a monkfish.”

 

Sabo nods, “It looks weird. That’s not what we’re going to eat, is it?”

 

“Not this time. I think dad got swordfish maybe? Or shark? I forget which one mom makes, there's lots of different ways that people make it.”

 

“So you have eaten monkfish!”

 

Ace laughs, head thrown back and his arms wrapping around his stomach and Sabo considers a point of pride to make him laugh that hard. Ace is the only person that has cared about Sabo like this and Sabo isn’t sure what to do with all that affection, so he makes up for all that extra attention with laughter. Hoping that it’s a fair trade.

 

“Lunch!” Shouts from the little black walkie talkie from Ace’s belt, Roger’s voice making them both jump. “Come on down boys!”

 

Sabo is also grateful for Ace’s dad, for the way that Roger includes him in things and always makes sure to have something extra made incase Sabo can’t eat what he makes for meals, either because spice or allergies. It’s, Sabo keeps this part quiet and never says it out loud because it would make Ace sad, it’s almost like having a family that loves him.

 

“Good, you’re here,” Roger states pointing at chairs like he expects them to run off and vanish. “I have a small bowl for you to try, okay Sabo? Just to see if you like it.”

 

“Thank you, Mr. Gol.”

 

Roger shifts like he wants to correct Sabo to call him Roger again or Mr. Roger if he must, but he doesn’t setting bowls down and moving around the kitchen like he has always known his way around it.

 

“It’s good,” Sabo says softly, after trying a little bit, eyes wide in shock. “I like it!”

 

“It’s great!” Ace agrees his mouth full and his words garbled. “Dah doesn’t make it often.”

 

“Because your mother isn’t allowed to have much of it, by her doctor’s orders.”

 

Sabo wonders about that too. Mrs. Gol is apparently a busy woman, and while Sabo hasn’t met her personally, he’s seen signs of her in the house every time he’s slipped over to visit. A pair of heels discarded by the back door, a silky scarf thrown carelessly on the ground, a coat over the back of the couch that’s too short for Roger to wear.

 

He’s not sure if he wants to meet her or not, not when his hands shake at the very idea. No matter how much Ace says that she would like to meet Sabo.

 

“That smells amazing,” Sabo feels himself freeze, hand clutching the spoon tightly as a pair of heels click into the room. “Oh, is this Sabo?”

 

Mrs. Gol is a tall woman, even without the heels that she’s wearing, even though she barely comes up to Roger’s chin, her long hair falling down her back as she pulled it free of the bun that it had been tightly wound into.

 

“I-I was just l-” Sabo starts as Ace grabs his hand. “A-Ace?”

 

“Do you not want to meet my mom?” Ace asks sadly. “She’s real excited to meet you.”

 

“Ace, Sabo can leave if that’s what he wants,” Mrs. Gol says calmly, almost caring. “He’s scared, you know that, don’t be mean to him just because he needs more time,” She smiles at Sabo kindly. “I’m sorry, I thought my silly husband was going to warn you that I was coming home early today so that you had a choice.”

 

“Thank you,” Sabo mutters fidgeting in his seat.

 

The thing is, Sabo wants to stay. He wants to sit at the table and let Roger call him kid and pat him on the head when Sabo tells him something that he’s learned, it’s nice to have someone interested in him instead of what he can do to advance the family’s standing. He wants to have that but he’s also scared of Mrs. Gol, no matter what Ace says about her being nicer than Roger.

 

“Is your wrist okay,” Mrs. Gol asks.

 

“Okay?”

 

She taps her wrist, “You’re all wrapped up.”

 

“I sprained it jumping the fence,” Sabo admits softly, his eyes on his bowl, trying to convince his stomach to stop rolling because he’s starving and Roger is such a great cook. “It’s fine.”

 

“Ah,” Mrs. Gol turns on Roger, her eyes sparkling, like Sabo thought only existed in fairytales and stories where the ending was always happy. “Why is this poor boy still jumping the fence, Dearest? Didn’t I say that I wanted you to show him where the secret door in the fence is?”

 

“There’s a secret door!” Ace demands hands slamming onto the table and eyes wide. “Why didn’t you tell me!”

 

“It was made by the other neighbors,” Roger answers. “I think they used it to sneak into the house while we were out for the day. They probably took pictures of your messy room.”

 

“Not as bad as your room!”

 

Mrs. Gol raises her eyebrow, “Dearest, why does our son think that our room is a mess?”

 

“Now Darling,” Rogers says uneasily, but, Sabo notices, not the kind of uneasy that his father gets when his mother mentions their previous neighbors and ‘Mrs. James’ son was rather blond wasn’t he?’. It’s more like what Ace had looked when they had been caught stealing the cookie jar. “I’m sure that he’s just joking.”

 

“Ace, why is my room a mess?”

 

“Because dad was looking for that old picture of Uncle Edward and he couldn’t find it.”

 

“Traitor,” Roger hisses out the corner of his mouth as Mrs. Gol smirks and Sabo has to blink because that’s Ace’s smirk, the one his friend uses when they are successful in some way. “Now darling, I was going to clean it up.”

 

“Were you?” Mrs. Gol says curiously, one finger tapping her cheek. “Really?”

 

Roger nods quickly, “In fact, I’m going right now!” He hurries up the stair as Ace snickers into his bowl.

 

“And how dirty is my son’s room, Sabo? Should he go and clean after lunch?” Mrs. Gol asks him smiling softly.

 

“There’s the-the book he showed me but it’s clean,” Sabo says quickly, even though he was sure that Roger wouldn’t hurt Ace for a mess didn’t mean that Mrs. Gol wouldn’t. Didn’t mean he was going to say anything about it to her face until after lunch when they could have it cleaned quickly.

 

“That’s good because I seem to remember that your room was much more messy than that when I left this morning,” Mrs. Gol says turn to grin at Ace. “Are you making your friend clean your room, son? Didn’t your dad tell you not to make your friends clean up all your messes?”

 

Ace laughs, “I wouldn’t! You told me not to do that mom!”

 

“I’m joking, honey,” Mrs. Gol laughs.

 

She’s nice, it’s not a word that Sabo usually associates moms, not when his own is anything but nice, but she is. Mrs. Gol laughs and teases like the moms that Sabo thought only existed in the tv shows he watched.

 

“Sabo,” He blinks rapidly looking up at Mrs. Gol. “I was asking how you liked Brazil so far?”

 

“I haven’t seen much of it,” Sabo admits softly. “My, my parents don’t like to go out and the only places that I’ve seen are when Mr. Gol,” Roger whines into his bowl, Sabo hadn’t even noticed him coming back to the table to join them. “Takes me out with him and Ace.”

 

“And my husband as a penchant for fish markets,” Mrs Gol says rolling her eyes as she smiles, glancing over at Roger. “Not everyone thinks with their stomach.”

 

“I take them other places!”

 

Ace nods, “Like the bookstore,” He pauses for a long moment. “For books on fish.”

 

“Son, why do you wound me so?” Roger cries. “I have done nothing wrong.”

 

Mrs. Gol pats Roger on the head, smiling indulgently, “How could I forget that my husband’s love affair with the ocean? I swear, darling that if you could have the ocean as a soul mate than it would be yours.” She winks at where Ace and Sabo are sitting.

 

“I would never,” Roger states before pausing for a long moment. “Maybe?”

 

“I know you would. You love the sea.”

 

Ace leans close to whisper to Sabo, his eyes glittering, “Mom says that dad fell in love with the sea when he was a little boy. And that she already has learned to share him with Mr. Newgate than they can both learn to share dad’s heart with the sea. Mom says that it was nice to not have to split dad’s time up further than it already was.”

 

“Split it up?” Sabo mutters.

 

“Dad had to have time for mom and Mr. Newgate. He had to have time for his company and for his friends and their projects. Dad was a busy man and he had to have everything scheduled.”

 

“That’s busy,” Sabo mutters slowly, his hands twisting together as he glances at Mrs. Gol again. “And you were a lawyer before too, weren’t you, ma’am?”

 

“I was,” Mrs. Gol says smiling at him again. “I was working for the District Attorney before everything happened. That’s how we knew to get out the country so fast, one of my friends was willing to tell me everything they had found out.”

 

Sabo wonders what they had found out. He doesn’t understand how Roger, who is nice and polite and has never done anything to hurt Ace, could have been blamed for murder. Murders were for people like his parents who were mean and rude and wanted Sabo to be anything but what he was.

 

“We were going to go to the festival tonight, would you like to come with us?” Mrs. Gol adds suddenly. “It’s a lot of fun and I’m sure if you come, it’ll be more exciting than Roger’s stinky fish markets.”

 

“You, you wanna take us to the festival?”

 

Mrs Gol nods, “It’s one of my favorite places to visit when we have the time. We go just before nightfall and come back late, would that be okay with your parents?”

 

“Yes!”

 

* * *

 

“I want to say that there was a handprint on his wrist,” Roger states leaning against the dresser in their room. “I only caught a few glimpses of it, since he was trying to hide it, but we can ask Ace and he’ll know for sure.”

 

Rouge pauses, “And will he? Tell us.”

 

“Ace wants to get Sabo away from his parents as much as anyone does. He treats all of Sabo’s injuries and makes sure to get them and what happened captured by the spy camera that you insisted on installing in his room after we caught the previous neighbors talking about taking him from us,” Roger answers easily.

 

“He’s such a smart boy. So we have plenty of evidence, what do you think? We always wanted to have more children.”

 

Roger hums, “Sabo’s a good kid and it might not be anywhere near legal, but keeping him, Ace wants to keep him. We can’t exactly adopt, not even here in Brazil, but, the police would let us keep him as long as all the paperwork is clear.”

 

“Than it’s agreed. We take Sabo in and keep him while his parents run. They’re worried, I’ve been watching them. Something is going on and they’re going to rabbit at any moment,” Rouge says tiredly. “The United States is petitioning for them to release the Outlooks to them, like they did for you. Only, it seems that Brazil is more willing to give them back.”

 

“Really?”

 

“My law firm has been brought in on it. We’re trying to decide what to do with them, but we need to get custody of Sabo before that gets too close for comfort. Which means tomorrow. I’m not working and if we tire the boys out with the festival, than we confront them.”

 

“We’re,” Roger pinches the bridge of his nose. “We’re going to have a lot to worry about if this is how it’s going to go. They are his parents.”

 

“And they don’t want him.”

 

“Don’t tell him that.”

 

Rouge snorts, “He knows. Most likely, they told him as much when they decided to adopt the heir to the family’s company. I don’t doubt that Sabo’s been waiting for the other shoe to drop ever since. His family has abandoned him and he doesn’t have anywhere else to go.”

 

“He has us.”

 

“He does,” Rouge tilts her head to the side, catching Roger’s eyes in the mirror. “It’ll be Ace’s birthday soon, a little brother for his birthday might just be what he wants.”

 

“Devious.”

 

Rouge smiles like a shark, something dangerous and deadly, “I know.”

 

“I assume you have the paperwork and money waiting?” Roger asks. “Since we know that they likely won’t just hand him over to us for nothing. Not when they could get something for him. He’s worth something to them.”

 

“I talked Rose into helping me, she was willing to front part of the funds as long as she’s allowed to visit soon after the adoption. We could do it, but it would cut into the money we have funding people looking into your case and that’s, that’s too important.”

 

Roger nods, “I know. We, we can’t afford to keep running forever, no matter how much we could want to. It’s far too likely that we’re going to end up being cornered and Ace will suffer.”

 

“And Sabo too.”

 

“And Sabo too. They’re both too young to understand everything now, but they know enough. One day, they’re going to know exactly what we’re up against,” Roger stops. “He sent someone after you. We live in another country, one that’s suppose to be safer and he still sent someone to kill you.”

 

“You killed them first,” Rouge reminds him, standing up and brushing off her skirt. “You killed them and Akainu wasn’t able to get to me. He wasn’t able to hurt any of us.”

 

“Which is why you told Ace that it was because of your work instead of being my fault.”

 

“Roger.”

 

“Rouge.”

 

Rouge sighs, “Ace is worried enough. He’s paranoid and we have people training him to fight in ways that most people wouldn’t imagine. We weighed his Nerf guns and got someone to make them more powerful, more like actual guns, it’s not something that a normal parent would do.”

 

“It’ll keep him safe, alive.”

 

“Which is why we do it. We want to keep him safe and,” Rouge pauses.

 

“I’ve already started teaching Sabo? That’s correct,” Roger taps a finger against his wrist. “We need to get going or the boys will wonder what’s taking us so long.”

 

Rouge nods, “Tire them out and then go to see Sabo’s parents. We’re not going to stop until we get their signatures on the paperwork to make Sabo a member of our family.”

 

“Let’s go then,” Roger says bouncing again, worry hidden away once more. “I want to eat cotton candy.”

 

* * *

 

“Hello,” Rouge says smiling brightly at the maid who opened the door, trying to ignore the dark bruise that was slapped against her cheek. “I’m your next door neighbor, could I please speak to the homeowner?”

 

“Yes ma’am,” She says looking at them both in confusion before closing the door.

 

Roger snorts, “That seems friendly, doesn’t it?”

 

“Just what we were expecting. Do you think that they’re going to recognize you?”

 

“Do you think it would be easier if they did?”

 

Rouge doesn’t answer, smile quickly making itself present on her face as the door opens, the woman that could only be Sabo’s mother glancing quickly at that both, “Can I help you?”

 

“I’m Rouge, I’m your neighbor to the left. I’m sorry that it took so long to come and visit you, but my work has been busy recently. This is my husband, Roger,” Rouge can tell the moment that Sabo’s mother realizes who her husband is. “We would like to talk to you, if you have some time.”

 

“About what?” She asks looking at them like they’re killers.

 

“About your son,” Roger says easily. “About Sabo. Unless, you haven’t even noticed him missing yet.”

 

“Sabo is in his room.”

 

Rouge smiles, “Then I suppose that this,” She holds up her phone, the photo of Ace and Sabo curled up on Ace’s bed, just like they had left them, already open. “Is fake?”

 

“What do you want.”

 

“To talk. To you and your husband. We have an offer that we would like you to consider.”

 

“Or what,” She hisses. “You’ll kill him?”

 

“I don’t kill kids,” Roger states, smiling toothily. “

 

* * *

  
  


“We’d like to talk to you, Sabo,” Rouge says softly as both boys finally reach the kitchen. “You’re not in trouble and you’re allowed to say no if you want.”

 

Sabo rubs his eyes, “No to what, Mrs. Gol?”

 

“We’d like to adopt you. Roger and I, that is. We’ve already spoken to your parents and as long as you’re willing to let us, they’re willing to sign the paperwork to complete the adoption process. It would mean moving into our home and no longer having to leave.”

 

“Adopt me?”

 

Ace bounces in his seat, “You should agree, Sabo! We’ll be brothers and you can have the room next to mine and we’ll have so much fun!”

 

Sabo swallows heavily, “You, you want to adopt me?”

 

“We would like to adopt you,” Rouge says softly, her hands holding the paperwork. “You’re more than welcome to join our family. We’ve… Roger and I, that is, have already spoken to your parents. If you want, we can finish up the paperwork right away.”

 

“You asked them?” Sabo whispers, eyes wide. “You, you asked them to adopt me.”

 

Roger smiles at him, bright and earnest, “We want to adopt you.”

 

“Mom and dad have been talking about adopting another kid,” Ace adds, like he needs to add that. “Since I was little. They’re not, they aren’t allowed to because of the risks that come with dad being who he is and mom’s work, but if your parents sign you over, they can’t deny the adoption.”

 

“You want me.”

 

“Of course we do, Sabo. We want you to be part of our family, if you’re willing to be.”

 

“And I never have to go back to them? Not ever?”

 

“We would need to get your things, of course, and to finalize the paperwork,” Roger explains softly to Sabo, brushing his hair from his face. “But they couldn’t take you back. Rouge made sure that the paperwork took care of that.”

 

Ace bounces in his seat, eyes wide and excited, “Please, please say yes, Sabo. Please.”

 

“No one ever wants me.”

 

“That’s not true. We want you and as long as you want to be with us, you’re more than welcome to do so,” Rouge assures. “Do you want to stay?”

 

“Yes. I want to stay.”

 

Ace throws himself at Sabo, hugging him tightly, “Sabo, you’re going stay. You’re going to stay and you’re going to be my brother. Come on, we have to get your room set up and get your things and-”

 

“Calm down, son,” Roger says laughing as he musses Ace’s hair. “We have a lot of time to set up Sabo’s room and we still need to get his things.”

 

Sabo blinks at them both, startling when Rouge catches his eye, “Mrs. Gol?”

 

“Rouge at least, Sabo. Welcome to our family.”


End file.
